1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a holding module thereof, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism for fixing electronic devices and a holding module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a computer, in which many electronic components (such as a CPU, a motherboard, a power supply, interface cards, and disk drives) are disposed, has powerful and various functions, like data storage, video display, optical disk recording, and so on. Thus, assembly and disposal of each component inside the computer is time-consuming and strenuous. For example, if a user wants to fix an optical disk drive to a computer case, the user usually needs to insert the optical disk drive into a corresponding disk drive slot of the computer case first. Subsequently, the user needs to align screw holes on a side of the optical disk drive with holes of the disk drive slot. After the user utilizes an auxiliary tool (such as a screwdriver) to drive screws to pass through the corresponding holes of the disk drive slot and lock the screws into the said screw holes respectively, the optical disk drive may be fixed to the computer case. However, if the optical disk drive malfunctions in the future, a subsequent disassembly process for detaching the optical disk drive from the computer case is also complicated. Furthermore, when the user wants to assemble a plurality of disk drives to a computer case, the related disassembly processes may be more time-consuming and strenuous than the said disassembly process for detaching the optical disk drive from the computer case. To sum up, the said complicated assembly and disassembly processes may make the screw-locking method in the prior art inconvenient in use. Therefore, how to assemble a disk drive to a computer case more easily and quickly should be a concern in computer structural design.